A rush of blood to the head
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: . The army had grown rather fond of Furuichi over these two years, but the most surprising one to take a liking to him was their leader. Too bad the idiot demon can't express his feelings correctly and without bodily harm.


Walking onto the training grounds, Jabberwock looked upon the crowd of bodies. He had arrived right when training was over as could be seen by the sweat and dirtied bodies of his pillars. His members were chatting and getting ready to leave. Today was the monthly luncheon and already some were leaving for it. Among the standing demons he finally saw his desired person. He zoned in on the white haired head that was strangely splayed out on the floor.

Walking forward he had no trouble getting through the crowd, as everyone stepped away to clear a path wherever he stepped forward. When he was finally in the back of the crowd he stared at the shirtless human that was lying face down on the floor. He saw beside him was a torn shred of cloth that must've been his shirt. Arms crossed and head laying on them, he didn't seem to notice his presence behind him.

But Jabberwock didn't mind. It gave him a chance to stare at the contract symbol located right between Furuichi's shoulder blades.

The symbol of HIS army.

A cruel smile spread across his face, and now that he got his fill of looking at the symbol. He now wanted to see the face of the owner. Kicking lightly at the human's side he told the other. "If you want to sleep then get off the damn floor."

Furuichi made no movement and instead with slurred words mumbled out a string of words. Luckily Jabberwock was able to understand what the hell the human said.

"Hecadoth won't let me sleep."

When glancing at the crowd to see if he could spot the pillar, he returned his gaze to the human and informed the other. "You may sleep."

This actually got some movement out of the human and picked his head to look at the other with confusion. "What?"

Finally seeing the face of Furuichi, a deep scowl came on his face. There was blood trickling down his eyebrow and staining his bangs that was coming from a cut on his hairline. Growling now he repeated himself. "I give you permission to sleep."

Furuichi took longer than usual to comprehend what Jabberwock was saying and when it finally hit him, he shook his head. Mumbling he told Jabberwock slowly and brokenly. "No I actually think it's better…I got hit pretty hard…. Might have a concussion." His eyes clenched closed and with a moan he lowered his head again and groaned. "Actually I think I do."

Jabberwock stood there wondering what the hell he should do. Furuichi was bleeding, and in pain. Before he could make any actions, another body took Furuichi's side. Jabberwock watched as Hecadoth bowed to him, and then brought out a bag of ice.

The pillar's arrival was immediately noticed by Furuichi, who gave the shitty demon a large grin while whispering when seeing the ice. "Thanks Hecadoth."

Before the ice could be handed to the human, it was snatched by Jabberwock. Hecadoth took a step back and looked away from Furuichi. He knew what motivated the leader's actions right now.

To confirm his beliefs, Jabberwock snapped at him. "Leave, you and the others head to the cafe."

Nodding in affirmation, Hecadoth bent down and said to Furuichi. "Come on, let me show you where the bandages are."

Furuichi picked his head up and it looked like he hadn't understand what Hecadoth had just said. His glassy eyes and blood stained eyebrow showing why the human was acting this way. Hecadoth sighed and was about to repeat himself when Jabberwock stopped him and barked out. "Did I say he could leave?"

Hecadoth remained silent and bowed. He quickly made an exit and the rest of the members followed. In a matter of a minute the crowded training arena was empty. Furuichi was now sitting himself up and cradling his head in his hand. A grimace on his face that Jabberwock wanted to wipe away.

The silence lengthening Jabberwock decided to state the obvious. "You look like you're in pain.

Furuichi sent him a smirk and replied through gritted teeth. "Didn't dodge that kick all the way." He was going to get up but Jabberwock stopped him by pushing the ice pack onto his head.

"Ow wait!"

Quickly taking away the ice pack that somehow became a weapon in Jabberwock's hands, he lightly pressed it onto his bruised forehead. Hissing as the cool temperature cooled his bruised forehead, he barely realized that Jabberwock asked him a question.

"Huh." He blurted out.

Jabberwock stared down at him and repeated himself in a stern tone. "Who was it?" A glass blank stare was his answer. Now tired of questions he demanded now. "Who were you contracted with. Who failed to provide the power to dodge!"

The demanding yells didn't process in Furuichi's fogged mind and he chucked before he replied with a smile. "You know that's not how contracts work."

The answer angered Jabberwock and he now crouched down to get in Furuichi's face. Meeting the human's stare he growled. "Who was it?"

Furuichi shrugged and now held his still bleeding head in one hand. "I can't remember." He mumbled before groaning in pain.

Jabberwock watched the other moan and felt like he should do something. Anything.

So he decided to push the other hard enough until he landed on his back on the floor. "Lay down!" He yelled. He then turned around and left to get the first aid kit. When he came back Furuichi was still laying down, with a hand covering his eyes.

Jabberwock didn't say anything and instead dumped the first aid kit on the ground and picked up the bandages. Hearing the falling items Furuichi sat him himself up and watched the demon start unraveling the bandages.

When the leader kneed down to start wrapping his head, Furuichi looked up at him and smiled. "I really like it here."

The statement caught Jabberwock off-guard and he merely grunted in reply. After two years, the human was constantly present at the training grounds. Being contracted with several of his pillars, he watched from afar how the human became a powerful threat.

He would never forget the day, where Furuichi truly became one with his contracts. The contract symbol growing all of his body, demon power morphing his body. Pointed ears, sharp teeth and nails, and a piercing glare that could kill.

Furuichi flowing and transforming with demon power, was mentally burned into his mind. He never wanted to forget it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Furuichi continued with slurred words. "These past two years have been great with you guys."

Jabberwock again grunted and focused on wrapping and not on the smiling Furuichi below him. It was hard to ignore him especially when he was still looking up at him. That stupid smile and glassy eyes focused on him. Tying the knot of the wrappings he almost ripped it right off when he heard what Furuichi said next. "You know even though these contracts are great, I miss you sometimes."

The wounded human stared at something in the distance and continued with a smile and stumbling words. "I mean beating…. Toujo." Jabberwock watched at the human chuckled and wiped at his face. "I would have never imagined it was possible."

Again Furuichi looked up at him and continued with a smile. "But you made it possible."

Jabberwock didn't like how sincere Furuichi's tone was and began to panic when the other started to stand. He couldn't move and instead watched as Furuichi got closer in his space. When he was as close as possible to be his face he laughed and admitted with an embarrassed expression. "To be honest having you inside of me was the best."

Jabberwock felt something stir in his chest by the words and he was glad that they were alone on the grounds. The words could be largely misinterpreted if one did not know about the tissues.

Though he knew what Furuichi was trying to say he couldn't help but think of the image of Furuichi with his symbol spreading across his body. His symbol for all to see on the beautiful human's body. Showing everyone that he belonged to him. And only him.

His body felt heated and Furuichi wasn't helping when he stumbled over his own feet and landed on his thighs. Laughing as he tried to pick himself up he continued. "Remember what I told you…I told you….Please Jabberwock-san …Be soft." The memory made Furuichi laugh but Jabberwock was silent.

He was right, he did ask for that. Jabberwock turned away and tried to keep his thoughts pure. But alas it was too late. Mental images of Furuichi on his lap saying that line again filled his brain. He tried to think of his favorite things, torture, screams of his enemy, the taste and feel of blood. Anything to cool his body and stop thinking of a moaning out of breath Furuichi.

Even when he thought of his latest kill it did nothing to stop his body for disobeying. His pants began to feel tight and he realized to his horror that Furuichi concussed or not would be right at head level of his hard on.

He would know.

He would know that he wanted to fuck him and often dreamed of him and even jerked off to him these past two years. Thinking quickly, Jabberwock did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He picked up Furuichi and held him in his arms as he walked out of the arena. Now he was safe from his secret being found out.

"Wait I can walk!" Furuichi yelled as he struggled in the hold. His movements were stilled when Jabberwock pressed against his arm and snapped. "Shut up! I'll carry you, hold still or it'll hurt more!"

When it looked like Furuichi was still going to fight Jabberwock hissed. "You try to walk with that concussion and I'll kill you and feed you to the others for dinner." The movements immediately stilled and he heard a quiet apology from Furuichi.

At the diner, no one asked why Jabberwock and Furuichi sat together. Or why nobody was allowed to talk or even look at Furuichi. They simply accepted it. Also because they valued their lives.

Furuichi was oblivious to all of this and spent half of the lunch zoned out leaning on Jabberwock's arm.

No one dared to comment on how the leader didn't move his arm or how he had a smile on his face the entire time.

* * *

A quick one shot a good friend of mine requested after I reblogged a hurt/comfort prompter. I tend to reblog some prompts so if you guys ever see me reblog something at my tumblr theres a good chance ill fill it.

my tumblr .com

Hope you enjoyed this crack pairing, and please review!


End file.
